Mutiny
|avatarsInGame= |description = Fight pirates using weapons in this tactical two player battle game.}} Mutiny is a strategy game released July 8, 2008. The player takes on the role of pirates fighting against other sea-bound enemies using various weapons- most of which come in limited quantities. ---- Gameplay In Mutiny, the levels consist of several enemies on different parts of the map. Both the pirates and enemies take turns moving and using weapons against each other until all of one side's units are destroyed. More weapons can be obtained from the treasure chests that fall from the top of the screen. While playing, a map in the upper left hand corner of the screen shows the locations of the player's pirates as well as the enemy units' or player 2's pirates. Player 1's pirates will always appear as red dots on the map, meanwhile player 2's or the CPU's units will display as blue. Treasure chests will appear as yellow dots as well. Controls Mouse - Select a unit, use weapons, throw a selected unit. Levels 01: The Docks The player, with five pirates, has to fight three pirate boys in an area with an island and boats on both sides of the island. The pirates have the bigger boat. Mutiny-Enemy1-Map.png|Level 1 Weapons Pirates *Captain - Infinite cherry bombs, 5 dynamite *Pirate A - Infinite cherry bombs Boys *Boy captain - Cherry bombs, dynamite *Boy A - Cherry bombs, dynamite 02: Island Hopping Seven pirates fight seven squids in an area with many platforms suspended in the air. Mutiny map 1.jpg|Level 2 Weapons Pirates *Captain - 1 cherry bomb, infinite rum bottles, 5 crates, 5 gunpowder barrels, 2 anchors *Pirate A - 1 cherry bomb, infinite rum Bottles, 5 crates, 5 gunpowder barrels Squids *Captain - Cherry bombs, rum bottles *Squid A - Cherry bombs, rum bottles 03: About Turn The player has to fight the four blind pirates in an area with a mountain in the middle and boats on either side. Both boats are almost the same. It is a 5 on 4 battle. Mutiny lvl3.png|Level 3 Weapons Pirates *Captain - Infinite cherry bombs, infinite dynamite, 1 rum bottle, 1 parachute bomb, infinite crates, infinite gunpowder barrels, 1 mine *Pirate A - Infinite cherry bombs, infinite dynamite, 1 rum bottle, infinite crates, infinite gunpowder barrels, 1 mine Blind Pirates *Captain - Cherry bombs, dynamite, rum bottles, crates, gunpowder barrels, mines *Pirate A - cherry bombs, dynamite, rum bottles, crates, gunpowder barrels, mines 04: Battle Ships The player has to fight the English navy in an area with two boats. Both boats are almost the same. It is a 6 on 6 battle, however, the navy is rather tricky. Mutiny lvl4.png|Level 4 Weapons Pirates *Captain - Infinite cherry bombs, 1 dynamite, infinite pieces of eight, 1 parachute bomb, infinite cannons *Pirate A - Infinite cherry bombs, 1 dynamite, 1 parachute bomb, infinite cannons English Navy *Captain - Cherry bombs, pieces of eight, parachute bombs, cannons *Navy Member A - Cherry bombs, pieces of eight, parachute bombs, cannons 05: Boom Boom Beach The player has to fight monkeys throwing bananas in a beach with 4 platforms in the air. It is a 4 on 5 battle. Mutiny lvl5.png|Level 5 Weapons Pirates *Captain - Infinite cherry bombs, 5 dynamite, 1 banana, 2 crates, 2 gunpowder barrels *Pirate A - Infinite cherry bombs, 5 dynamite, 1 banana, 2 crates, 2 gunpowder barrels Monkeys *Captain - Bananas *Monkey A - Bananas 06: Boulder Dash The player has to fight old retired pirates in an area with two long beaches, a big curved platform, and a cave beneath. It is a 9 on 9 battle. This is the first level with an evening background. Mutiny lvl6.png|Level 6 07: Marooned In this boss level, the player is up against the big hat pirate in an rather small island. It is a 2 on 1 battle, but the big hat pirate has a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal, while the player only has infinite crates and one cherry bomb. Chests generally only contain cherry bombs. Mutiny lvl7.png|Level 7 08: Tower of Terror The player has to fight parrots in an area with 5 platforms with a pirate and a parrot on each one and a large pillar on each side for walls (not connected to the platforms). It is a 5 on 5 battle. Mutiny lvl8.png|Level 8 09: The Galleon In this level, the pirates are up against the multicoloured pirates. The fight is on a ship with many platforms. It is a 5 on 6 fight. Mutiny lvl9.png|Level 9 10: Mountain Madness In this level the player has to fight female pirates in an area with 3 different mountains. The middle mountain is bigger then the other 2 mountains. It is a 7 on 7 battle. Mutiny lvl10.png|Level 10 11: Flatlands In this level the player has to fight the crabs mostly by throwing dynamite in an area where the ground is flat and there are seven platforms in the air. It is a 4 on 4 battle. This is the first level with a night background. Mutiny lvl11.png|Level 11 12: Skull Island The player has to fight the living dead in this area - pirate skeletons. The place where the fight takes place is a platform in the shape of a skull with many other platforms scattered across the Map. It's a 5 on 11 fight, with the pirates outnumbered by 6. Mutiny lvl12.png|Level 12 13: Stepping Stones In this level, the player is up against hammerhead sharks in a area with 15 platforms at the same height. It is a 5 on 5 battle. Mutiny lvl13.png|Level 13 14: Death Bowl The player has to fight masked natives in an area shaped like a bowl with 6 platforms suspended in the air, and a hole in the middle of the bowl. It is a 4 on 6 battle. Mutiny lvl14.png|Level 14 15: Mega Beach This level is the longest in the game. The player has to fight the big hat pirate's zombie on a very long beach. It is a 1 on 7 fight, the only problem is some pirates have a crate, or a bomb, and sometimes nothing, while the enemy has all the weapons. It can get very annoying. Mutiny lvl15.png|Level 15 Ending Multiplayer-only levels 16: King of the Hill The red pirates are up against the blue ones in a area with a mountain in the middle and a beach on each side, with the Blue on the left, and the Red on the right. It is a 6 on 6 battle. Mutiny_lvl16.png|Level 16 Weapons Red and blue pirates *Captain - Infinite cherry bombs *Pirate A - Infinite cherry bombs 17: One on One The captain of the red pirates has to face the captain of the blue pirates in a 1 on 1 battle. The 8 platforms are spaced equally apart from each other. Mutiny_lvl17.png|Level 17 Weapons Red and blue pirates *Captain - Infinite cherry bombs, 1 crate, 1 gunpowder barrel 18: Blast Caverns Once again, the red pirates have to fight the blue pirates in a tunnel through the ground. The tunnel can be entered by going into one of the two entrances. It is an 8 on 8 battle. Mutiny_lvl18.png|Level 18 Weapons Red and blue pirates *Captain - 1 cherry bomb, 1 boulder, 1 dynamite, 1 pieces of eight, 1 rum bottle, 1 banana, 1 parachute bomb, 1 crate, 1 gunpowder barrel, 1 seagull, 1 mine, 1 cannon, 1 anchor, 1 voodoo doll, 1 tidal wave *Pirate A - 1 cherry bomb, 1 boulder, 1 dynamite, 1 pieces of eight, 1 rum bottle, 1 banana, 1 parachute bomb, 1 crate, 1 gunpowder barrel, 1 seagull, 1 mine, 1 cannon, 1 anchor, 1 voodoo doll, 1 tidal wave Strategies *The player can deploy a "kamikaze" pirate to kill multiple enemies at once, but it comes at the risk of weakening his or her own brigade. *It is recommended to use the weapons with the highest quantities, then deploy the other weapons in emergencies. *The boulder is best used on a line of enemies. *If using a cannon, the player should hide behind a wall so that the enemy cannott counter-attack easily. *If on the offensive, the player should position the troops so that the enemy is unable to escape without being attacked. *If on the defensive, the player should place the weaker troops at the back and the stronger troops at the front. *It is not advised to put the troops all in one place as the enemy can kill them all with one good attack. *It is recommended to use a voodoo doll when on an area with a hole or surrounded with water nearby. Weapons *'Cherry bombs' - Weak weapon which is thrown and explodes on impact. Does low damage compared to most weapons. On the other hand it is also more common. *'Boulders' - To use a boulder, pull back to aim and fire. This is used to push other players, and the longer distance the players are pushed, the more damage is caused. *'Dynamite' - Dynamite is thrown weapon that can bounce off walls and crates, exploding when it comes to rest and can affect a large radius with considerable damage. *'Pieces of eight' - The player throws eight coins, each of which inflict a small amount of damage upon contact. *'Rum bottles' - This weapon explodes on impact and sets the nearby area on fire, able to cause additional damage. *'Bananas' - This weapon is thrown, and it bounces a lot. To make it explode, it must be clicked. When it explodes, it does a significant amount of damage. *'Parachute bombs' - This bombs can be thrown way high up in the air, and have a parachute which will open up in mid-air and drift down slowly. A fan can be used to blow the bomb to its destination. *'Crates' - Three crates which can be used to form a wall to protect or trap pirates or enemies. Crates can be used as barriers to prevent weapons from directly hitting the pirates. *'Gunpowder barrels' - Two gunpowder barrels which explode on impact with a weapon's explosion, causing additional damage with the weapon. *'Seagulls' - A path is chosen by the player for the seagull to fly, then repeated clicking causes the seagull to drop explosive poop. Good for causing damage to multiple enemies. But important to make sure that the enemies are exposed and nothing above the enemy is obstructing it. *'Mines' - When a mine is set it will do nothing until a pirate gets close to it, or the flight path of a weapon or pirate touches the mine. Could explode to do large amounts of damage of a considerable radius. But the weapon would be a waste if the enemy quickly moves away from it upon launching. *'Cannons' - The player must drag a cannon into a position within a certain radius. The player must then pull back at the pin to aim and fire. Good for making an accurate, direct hit from long range. *'Anchors' - Clicking anywhere on the stage will drop a huge anchor down on enemies. Efficient when there are multiple enemies on the same location, and the must not be anything above the enemies obstructing the anchor drop. *'Voodoo dolls' - Choose an enemy as a victim, then throw the doll and the enemy will fly in the direction the doll was thrown. Good for easily eliminating one enemy with full health by throwing them into the water or setting off a mine that is near a group of pirates. *'Tidal waves' - Use to send a huge wave across the bottom of the stage. This will affect everybody it hits. Can do extensive damage to anybody it hits but must make sure that most of the enemies are near the bottom of the screen and most of pirates are safe up. Glitches Underground player glitch Sometimes, if the player tries to move when he is close to a crate, he will be teleported underground. GroundGlitch.png|The glitch. Avatar Glitch When playing level 2 of single player mode after getting the avatar, the egg will still spawn. Mutiny Avatar Glitch.jpg|The glitch. Treasure Chest Glitch On level 2 of single player, if the player does not collect the avatar easter egg, no other treasure chests will spawn. Mutiny Treasure Chest Glitch.jpg|The glitch. Note that there are no yellow squares on the map. Anchor glitch If an anchor falls into the water, the player's turn will never end, because the water never ends, and thus the anchor never stops falling. The player has to restart the level if this happens. Beta elements Found in the files of Mutiny is a boulder with ink on it, and a weapon with the icon of a heart. The heart weapon may have possibly been able to be used to give health to nearby teammates, the boulder with ink's purpose unknown. Mutiny-HeartWeapon.png|The Heart Weapon Mutiny-InkCoveredBall.png|The ink-covered boulder Awards |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Tactical or Strategy (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Tactical or Strategy (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Trivia *Mutiny may be based on the Worms series of video games. *At the end of the game, the pirates talk about running into a Kraken in the sequel, but it is unknown if there will be a sequel. *The rum bottle appears in Nitrome Must Die, but with the name Molotov. *It is possible to stand on the very edge of a platform and not be damaged by the fire of a Rum Bottle. *During single player, if the last pirate of both teams (the player and the opposing team) die on the same turn, the player fails the level, even though they have eliminated the enemy. This is most easily done on the levels that have the big hat pirate as the enemy, or on the hamerhead sharks level if the player uses the tidal wave two times. NoSurvivor.png|The level failed without any survivors *For the Nitrome Jam game Rockitty: 9 Lives, there is an icon for Mutiny in the "More projects created by this team members" section. Mutiny Jam Icon.png|The icon Category:Games Category:Mutiny Category:Multiplayer games Category:Strategy games Category:RPG games Category:Beta Category:Award winning games Category:2008 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Turn-based games Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games